WASURENAIDE 忘れないで
by JJ Ichiro
Summary: Perasaannya diabaikan./ perlakuannya selama ini semata-mata demi sebuah taruhan bodoh./dan kini selama beberapa tahun, takdir mempermainkannya dengan mempertemukan mereka kembali./


**Disclaimer 'Naruto'**

 _ **Masashi Kishimoto**_

 **Story JJ Cassei**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Haruno Sakura X Uchiha Sasuke**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning! Typo, ooc, eyd diragukan, dan kesalahan lainnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tidak suka? Tidak usah baca!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Semula, semuanya baik-baik saja. Sampai kejadian itu datang ...

Perempuan bersurai pink sepunggung itu hanya bisa mematung menatap sepasang adam dan hawa di dalam sebuah cafe.

.

.

.

.

.

Haruno Sakura berjalan riang melewati jejeran toko di pinggir jalan. Perempuan bersurai pink halus itu baru saja selesai berbelanja bulanannya di sebuah mini market. Ia memutuskan jalan kaki saja, karena memang jarak dengan rumahnya tidaklah jauh. Hitung-hitung menikmati udara sore hari, begitu pikirnya.

Sampai ketika matanya tidak sengaja menoleh ke sebuah cafe dan saat itu dirinya langsung terdiam dan menghentikan langkahnya. Ia melihat dengan jelas di balik kaca besar cafe itu, seseorang yang sangat Ia rindukan beberapa hari ini terlihat tertawa bersama seorang gadis bersurai hitam panjang dan berponi yang sama sekali tidak Sakura kenali.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Sosok yang sedang tertawa kecil di balik kaca cafe itu adalah kekasihnya. Di sana Sakura melihat keakraban kekasihnya bersama seorang gadis bersurai panjang itu. Beberapa hari ini memang kekasihnya memang sulit untuk dihubungi, entah kenapa. Bukankah wajar jika kau merasa khawatir dan rindu bila beberapa hari tidak ada kabar dari kekasihmu?

Itulah yang sedang dirasakan oleh Sakura. Ia khawatir dengan Sasuke yang sudah beberapa ini tidak ada kabar dan sama sekali tidak memberinya kabar. Dan sekarang Sakura malah dihadapkan dengan sosok kekasihnya yang selama ini dirindukannya sedang bersama seorang gadis di dalam sebuah cafe.

Hatinya sedikit tercubit memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk jika gadis yang bersama Sasuke ialah selingkuhannya? Mengingat bahwa Sasuke sudah tidak pernah mengabarinya lagi. Namun Sakura tidak mau terlalu gegabah menebak. Siapa tau gadis itu teman Sasuke atau mungkin saudaranya?

Ingin sekali Sakura menghampiri Sasuke, Ia rindu Sasuke, menanyakan kabar kekasihnya itu dan bertanya kenapa tidak mengabarinya. Namun Sakura takut akan menganggu Sasuke yang sedang bersama seorang gadis yang Sakura belum tau siapa gerangan gadis itu.

Sakura menghela napasnya pelan, Ia jadi bingung sekarang. Ia tatap lagi wajah Sasuke yang tengah menyeruput minumannya kemudian berbincang bersama gadis di sebelahnya. Biarlah, mungkin Sasuke memang sedang sibuk, dilihat memang ada beberapa buku di meja yang Sasuke duduki.

Baru saja Sakura akan melanjutkan langkahnya, lagi-lagi matanya tak sengaja menatap tingkah laku gadis di samping Sasuke. Apakah bisa di sebut teman? Jika seorang gadis memeluk dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu pemuda di sampingnya?

Sakura menyipitkan matanya, melihat gadis di samping Sasuke yang menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke dan Oh! Apa itu? Gadis itu bahkan memegang tangan Sasuke dan mencium telapak tangan Sasuke.

Dan Sasuke? Pemuda itu bahkan tidak menolak sama sekali?

'Oh, astaga? Ada hubungan apa sebenarnya dian tara mereka?! ' jerit Sakura dalam benaknya.

Tak tahan dengan rasa penasarannya, dengan segera Sakura beranjak memasuki cafe. Sakura tidak peduli jika Sasuke marah padanya karena Ia menganggunya, yang penting Sakura harus mengetahui rasa penasarannya dalam benaknya.

"Sasuke- _kun,_ "

Sasuke menoleh menatap seorang gadis yang berdiri di depannya, begitupun gadis di samping Sasuke.

"Ooh ... Kau, " ujar Sasuke santai.

"Siapa dia Sasuke- _kun?_ " ujar gadis di samping Sasuke.

Sasuke melirik gadis di sampingnya sekilas, "Dia temanku. " ujar Sasuke sambil menatap Sakura.

Deg'

Sakura terkejut bukan main, hatinya berdenyut nyeri ketika Sasuke menganggapnya sebagai 'Teman' padahal kenyataannya? "Teman? Apa maksudmu Sasuke- _kun?_ Kau tidak mengabariku akhir-akhir ini kau juga sangat sulit dihubungi. Kau anggap aku apa? " gumam Sakura dengan sedikit bergetar.

Sasuke terdiam.

"Maaf nona, ada hubungan apa kau dengan kekasihku? "

Ucapan gadis bersurai hitam panjang itu membuat Sakura yang tengah menatap Sasuke merotasikan matanya cepat ke arah si gadis bersurai hitam panjang itu. "Kekasih? " ucap Sakura tak mengerti.

"Maaf Sakura, dia Hyuuga Hinata. Kekasihku. " ucap Sasuke dengan tenangnya.

Deg'

Bagai tersambar petir di siang bolong. Sakura terkejut bukan main mendengar perkataan yang terlontar dari bibir Sasuke. Hancur sudah perasaannya melihat kenyataan yang terpampang jelas di depannya. Sakura hanya bisa diam, matanya mulai memanas namun sekuat tenaga Sakura tidak akan membiarkan air matanya turun.

"Jadi selama ini kau bermain api di belakangku, " ujar Sakura yang menahan mati-matian emosinya.

Sasuke menoleh cepat ke arah Sakura kemudian tertawa. "Perlu kau tau, aku terlebih dulu menjalin hubungan dengannya. " ujar Sasuke sembari melirik Hinata.

Sakura menatap tidak suka ke arah Sasuke. 'Jadi, siapa di sini yang bermain api? ' ujarnya dalam hati.

"Kita putus. " ujar Sakura, setelah cukup terdiam lama. Gadis bersurai pink sepunggung itu mengepalkan tangannya, saat melihat respon Sasuke yang mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya tanpa rasa beban. Raut wajah pemuda bersurai hitam itu tidak menunjukkan rasa bersalah sedikit pun.

Sakura geram. Ia geram sekali melihat respon Sasuke yang santai itu. Merasa muak, gadis bersurai pink itu lantas menarik baju Sasuke untuk berdiri.

"Dasar brengsek! " umpat Sakura kemudian memukul bahu Sasuke. "Lelaki tidak tau diri! Kau anggap apa hubungan kita selama ini hah! "

Dengan brutal Sakura memukul dada Sasuke dengan ke dua tangannya. Ia benci. Sungguh Sakura benci sekali dengan sikap Sasuke. Cukup sudah Ia menahan emosi yang meluap-luap yang sempat Ia tahan.

"Apa yang kaulakukan! " jerit gadis bersurai hitam panjang, Hinata yang sempat terdiam dan hanya menatap bingung Sasuke dan Sakura. Gadis bersurai hitam itu akhirnya berdiri, mencoba melepaskan Sakura yang dengan brutal memukul Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam tanpa reaksi apapun.

"Cukup Sakura! " bentak Sasuke akhirnya yang merasa jengah dengan sikap Sakura. Pemuda bersurai hitam itu segera memegang ke dua tangan Sakura agar berhenti memukulnya.

Sakura dengan cepat menghempaskan tangannya. Sakura tidak sudi pemuda di depannya memegang tangannya. "Jangan seperti ini. Apa yang kau inginkan? Kau mau putus kan? Oke kita putus. " ucap Sasuke dengan santai. Ke dua tangannya Ia masukkan pada saku celana.

Sakura tertawa sejenak kemudian terdiam. Ia mengatur napasnya yang memburu sehabis memukuli Sasuke. Sungguh Ia dicampakan sekarang.

"Jadi perkataan mereka itu benar? " ucap Sakura pelan. Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya tidak mengerti.

"Hubungan kita selama ini hanyalah permainan? Permainanmu dengan teman sialanmu itu sewaktu jam kosong. " Sakura tertawa miris.

"Ooh ... jadi kau sudah tau? Baguslah. Jadi, aku tidak perlu menjelaskannya lagi. Sebenarnya besok rencananya aku akan memutuskanmu, tapi berhubung kau minta putus sekarang, itu bagus. " jawab Sasuke tanpa merasa bersalah, bahwa dia baru saja telah menyakiti hati gadis bersurai pink di depannya.

Sakura menyipitkan matanya menatap Sasuke. Sakura mendecih. Tanpa babibu lagi, Sakura menyambar minuman di meja kemudian menyiramnya ke muka Sasuke, membuat Hinata kaget dan para pengunjung cafe menatap ke arah mereka.

"Dasar laki-laki brengsek! " umpatnya. Sakura meletakkan kasar gelas yang telah kosong di meja. Kemudian tanpa mengatakan apapun Sakura segera beranjak keluar cafe.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? " ujar Hinata menatap kondisi Sasuke.

Sasuke membuka matanya yang sempat tertutup saat Sakura menyiramnya. Pemuda itu tertawa sekilas kemudian mengambil tisu dan mengusapnya ke wajahnya. "Aku tidak apa-apa, "

"Maaf sudah menganggu kenyamanan anda, " Sasuke membungkukkan badannya kepada pengunjung cafe yang sempat memperhatikannya.

"Ada apa sebenarnya? Apa ... gadis itu yang menjadi taruhan permainan kalian? " ujar Hinata.

"Hn. " gumam Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura berlari. Ia berlari sekuat tenaga, tak peduli orang-orang yang memandangnya aneh karena Ia berlari seperti orang kesetanan. Persaannya sungguh berkecamuk, hatinya sakit dan semua itu karena Sasuke. Bulir-bulir air mata mengalir di mata indah Sakura. Pertahannya pecah, Sakura tidak kuat lagi untuk tidak menangis.

'Sakit Sasuke, kenapa kaulakukan ini padaku? ' gumamnya dalam hati.

Begitu sampai di halaman rumahnya, Sakura cepat-cepat membuka pintu rumahnya kemudian langsung menuju kamarnya di lantai atas tanpa membalas sapaan Ibunya.

Grepp.

Sakura menutup pintu kamarnya. Gadis bersurai pink itu menyandar di pintu kamarnya. Sakura memegangi dadanya, air matanya masih mengalir. Perlahan tubuhnya merosot dan akhirnya Ia terduduk di lantai, menangis pilu. Ingatan saat dirinya tak sengaja mendengar percakapan teman Sasuke melintas di otaknya.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat itu, Sakura baru saja selesai dari kuliahnya. Ia berkemas untuk pulang, namun Ia menyempatkan ke perpustakaan dulu untuk mengembalikan buku yang dipinjamnya. Ketika Sakura meletakkan buku yang dipinjamnya di rak buku, secara tak sengaja telinganya mendengar seseorang membicarakan Sasuke. Sakura pun mengintip siapa gerangan yang sedang membicarakan Sasuke. Dari sela buku Sakura melihat 3 teman Sasuke. Shikamaru, Kiba dan Sai.

"Haish! Sial! Tak kusangka Sasuke bisa menaklukan hati mahasiswi dari fakultas kedokteran itu, siapa namanya? " gumam Kiba dengan pelan namun Sakura bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas karena suasana perpus yang tenang.

"Haruno Sakura dari fakultas kedokteran. " jawab Sai. Kiba menjentikkan jarinya, "Ah! Kau benar Sai. Sial aku harus rela meminjamkan baby akamaru pada Sasuke. " gerutunya.

"Merepotkan. Aku juga harus merelakan mobilku untuk Sasuke. " ujar Shikamaru menggaruk rambut belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

"Sesuai perjanjian kan? Kalian sendiri yang membuat taruhan itu. Kalau Sasuke berhasil menaklukan Sakura dia berhak mendapatkan apa yang dia mau. " ucap Sai sembari membuka buku yang sedang di bacanya pada balik rak buku.

Hati Sakura tercubit mendengar lontaran demi lontaran dari mulut Kiba, Shikamaru, dan Sai. Sakura tidak menyangka Sasuke tega melakukan ini padanya.

'Jadi selama ini Ia hanya dijadikan bahan taruhan Sasuke dan teman-temannya? '

Namun Sakura mencoba bersabar. Ia memilih menunggu Sasuke menjelaskan semuanya padanya. Sakura meninggalkan perpus dalam diam.

.

.

.

.

.

Ingatan perkataan Kiba, Shikamaru dan Sai berputar di otaknya bagai kaset rusak. Kepalanya pusing. Ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Hatinya sudah sangat lelah. Memori kebersamaan dirinya dan Sasuke terlintas dibenaknya. Senyum Sasuke, tawa Sasuke dan semua perlakuan Sasuke kepadanya selama ini, Ia sungguh tak percaya bahwa Sasuke membohonginya. Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, mencoba menghilangkan memori Sasuke di kepalanya. Dan malam itu Sakura hanya bisa menangis dalam diam memegangi dadanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

5hari. Ya, sudah 5hari, Yamanaka Ino menyadari sikap aneh dari sahabat bersurai merah mudanya Haruno Sakura. Pasalnya sikap Sakura menjadi pendiam, bukannya Sakura itu cerewet tapi yang Ino tau Sakura pasti menanggapi semua cerita yang Ia ceritakan. Namun akhir-akhir ini Sakura hanya memberinya senyum kecil.

"Sakura, " ujar Ino mendekati Sakura yang sedang memunguti sampah ke dalam karung dengan sarung tangan bersama Karin, gadis bersurai merah panjang dan berkaca mata. "Hmm. " gumamnya tanpa menoleh.

Saat ini Konoha University mengadakan kerja bakti bersama untuk semua fakultas. Terlihat semua mahasiswa/mahasiswi bergotong-royong membersihkan kampus tercinta mereka agar terliaht bersih dan rajin sehingga nyaman untuk dipandang.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan? " tanya Ino. Sakura menoleh sejenak kemudian mengangguk. "Jangan bohong padaku Jidat! Sikapmu akhir-akhir ini aneh, " lanjut Ino.

"Ah, benar apa kata Ino. Sikapmu berbeda akhir-akhir ini Sakura. " Karin ikut menimpali dan menatap sahabat merah mudanya.

Sakura menghela napas sejenak, kemudian menatap kedua sahabat baiknya. "Aku baik. Tidak terjadi apa-apa denganku. " ucap Sakura dengan senyum manisnya. Ia tak mau kedua sahabatnya mengkhawatirkannya makanya Sakura memilih memendamnya sendiri masalah yang sedang Ia alami. Memang semenjak hubungannya dengan Sasuke kandas, Sakura jadi lebih pendiam dari biasanya. Sakura itu tipe orang yang ceria, tapi kemudian dia menjadi pendiam tentu menjadi tanda tanya bagi kedua sahabatnya.

"Haruno Sakura, " Sakura menoleh ke depan dan Ia mendapati Hyuuga Hinata berdiri di depannya.

"Jadi kau ... gadis yang menjadi taruhan Sasuke- _kun_ dan teman-temannya? " ujar Hinata. Sakura diam.

"Dengar, lebih baik kauhapus perasaanmu terhadap Sasuke- _kun._ Karena sekuat apapun kau mencoba mendekatinya, Sasuke- _kun_ tidak akan mencintai gadis lain selain aku. " Sakura menyipitkan matanya menatap Hinata, Ia tidak suka mendengar kata-kata yang dilontarkan Hinata.

"Kau tenang saja, hubungan kami sudah berakhir. Bukankah kau juga melihat sendiri kejadian di cafe waktu itu? " ujar Sakura datar. Hinata memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Aku hanya mengingatkanmu saja. Bahwa Sasuke- _kun_ hanya mencintaiku seorang. Kami menjalin hubungan selama 2th ini. Jangan membuang-buang waktumu untuk membuat Sasuke jatuh hati padamu. Karena hanya aku seorang yang pantas untuk Sasuke. " setelah mengatakannya Hinata berlalu begitu saja.

"Kenapa ucapannya begitu mengesalkan, " ucap Karin menatap sebal kapergian Hinata.

"Kau benar, dia menyebalkan. " lanjut Ino yang masih memperhatikan Hinata yang berjalan menjauhinya. Seakan ingat sesuatu Ino dan Karin serempak menatap Sakura. "Ada yang kau sembunyikan dari kami Sakura! " ucap keduanya.

Sakura menghela napas dan menatap sahabatnya. "Maaf. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya pada kalian sekarang. Beri aku waktu. " gumam Sakura kemudian berlalu menjauhi Ino dan Karin yang menatap dalam diam Sakura.

" _Yappari._ Ada yang tidak beres padamu Sakura. Kami sudah bersamamu sejak SD dan kau tidak bisa membohongi kami Sakura. " ujar Karin.

"Ya. " balas Ino.

"Kalau kau tidak mau menjelaskannya dengan kami. Maka, ... " ucap Karin kemudian terdiam.

"Kami yang akan cari tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. " gumam keduanya, kemudian bertos ria.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa! Jadi semua yang dikatakan gadis bersurai panjang itu benar? " kaget Ino dan Karin.

"Gadis bersurai hitam panjang? Si -siapa itu? " gumam Naruto takut. Pasalnya saat ini Uzumaki Naruto, pemuda bersurai pirang jabrik dari fakultas bisnis sekaligus sahabat Sasuke itu tengah di sekap oleh Ino dan Karin di sanggar tari yang untungnya sepi di kampus mereka. Hanya ada Ino, Karin dan Naruto saja dalam sanggar tari tersebut.

Sebagai sahabat yang baik, Ino dan Karin berusaha mencari informasi tentang apa yang sedang terjadi pada hubungan sahabatnya, Sakura dengan Sasuke. Pasalnya Ino dan Karin melihat hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura selama ini baik-baik saja. Kemudian mereka dihadapkan dengan sikap pendiam Sakura dan lontaran gadis bersurai hitam panjang yang mengatakan terang-terangan bahwa dialah kekasih Sasuke dan ucapan Sakura yang terang-terangan mengungkapkan putusnya hubungannya bersama Sasuke. Tentu Ino dan Karin terkejut. Dan sumber informasi yang mudah didapat hanya di Naruto. Sahabat dekat Sasuke. Dan Naruto menjelaskan semuanya tentang taruhan mereka dan kandasnya hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Gadis yang mengaku sebagai kekasih Sasuke. Bersurai hitam panjang dan berponi. " jelas Karin.

"Hi-Hinata maksudmu? " tebak Naruto.

"Siapalah namanya aku tidak peduli. Yang pasti dia sangat menyebalkan. " ujar Karin yang mendapat anggukkan dari Ino.

"Eh, tunggu. Jadi, Sasuke menjalin hubungan dengan Sakura dalam status dia kekasih gadis bersurai panjang itu? Tapi, kenapa gadis itu baru muncul sekarang? " tanya Ino.

Naruto mencoba meneguk ludahnya susah, Ino dan Karin menatapnya tajam bagaikan akan menerkamnya sekarang. "Setauku. Sasuke dan Hinata sudah menjalin hubungan selama 2th ini. Alasan kenapaa Hinata baru tau, sebenarnya Hinata tau mengenai taruhan ini. Tapi dia selalu memegang janji Sasuke padanya bahwa Sasuke hanya mencintainya seorang apapun yang terjadi. Dan memang selama ini setiap gadis yang mendekati Sasuke, Sasuke sama sekali tidak memperdulikannya. " jelas Naruto.

"Pantas saja dia mencampakkan Sakura begitu saja. Dasar laki-laki brengsek! Perasaannya selama bersama Sakura semuanya semata-mata demi taruhan bodoh itu! " umpat Ino.

"Jangan hanya menyalahkanku saja. Sai juga merelakan lukisan termahalnya pada Sasuke dan Suigetsu menyerahkan jam tangan limited editionnya pada Sasuke! " sebal Naruto karena Ino dan Karin selalu menyalahkannya. Karin dan Ino menyipitkan matanya menatap Naruto.

"Aku sudah bilang pada mereka untuk jangan menjadikan Sakura sebagai taruhan mereka. Kalian tau sendiri kan perasaanku pada Sakura, walaupun Sakura tidak membalas perasaanku namun tetap saja aku tidak rela Sakura menjadi taruhannya, tapi mereka tidak mau mendengarkanku. " lanjut Naruto. Pemuda berkulit tan itu mengelus pipinya yang sempat ditonjok Ino.

"Sialan kau Sai! " geram Ino.

"Awas saja kau Suigetsu! " Karin mendecih sebal.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura sedang melipat bajunya dan meletakkannya dengan rapi di lemari pakaiannya. Sampai Ia mendengar ketukan di pintu kamarnya. "Ya! " Sahutnya, Sakura menutup lemari dan membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Sakura, "

Sakura terdiam menatap Ino dan Karin yang berdiri menatapnya.

"Kalian, " gumam Sakura bingung.

"Dasar bodoh! " ucap Ino. Dengan segera gadis bersurai pirang panjang itu menerjang Sakura dalam pelukannya diikuti Karin. Mereka memeluk Sakura.

"Kau anggap kami apa hah! Dasar bodoh! " umpat Karin.

"Jangan seperti ini, kalian membuatku sesak. " ucap Sakura yang risih dengan pelukan Karin dan Ino. Karin dan Ino melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kita sudah bersama sejak SD kan? Kami sahabatmu Sakura! Apa susahnya menceritakannya pada kami. " kata Karin. Sakura menatap bingung perkataan dari Karin.

"Kami sudah tau tentang kandasnya hubunganmu dengan Sasuke dan juga tentang taruhan itu, " ucap Ino. Sakura menundukkan wajahnya. "Begitu yaa ... tapi aku tidak ingin membahasnya sekarang. " gumam Sakura pelan kemudian berjalan dan duduk di kasur empuknya. Ino dan Karin menghampirinya dan ikut duduk berhadapan dengan Sakura.

"Sakura, " Ino memegang kedua tangan Sakura. Wajah gadis bersurai pink itu menunduk. Sakura terdiam tanpa mengucapkan kata kemudian menit berikutnya Ino dan Karin tersentak menyadari tetes demi tetes air mata yang jatuh dari pipi Sakura. Tubuh gadis bersurai pink itu bergetar. Dan Sakura kembali menangis. Segera saja Karin memeluk Sakura, menyandarkan kepala Sakura pada bahunya.

"Kami selalu ada untukmu Sakura. Tidak apa-apa, tumpahkan seluruh perasaanmu pada kami, " gumam Karin mengelus surai pink Sakura. Ino menatap sedih Sakura, sungguh Ino tidak menyangka nasib percintaan sahabatnya begitu menyakitkan. Dibohongi dan dicampakkan saat perasaanmu benar-benar tulus untuk seseorang yang kau cintai.

.

.

.

.

.

Brak!

Shimura Sai tersentak kaget, Ia menatap seseorang yang secara tiba-tiba menggebrak mejanya. Dan Ia mendapati Yamana Ino, kekasihnya yang berdiri menjulang di depannya.

"Tidak usah dengan acara menggebrak meja bisa kan? Kau bisa merusak lukisanku " sindir Sai yang memang sedang melukis saat Ino menggebrak mejanya. Ino memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Kau benar-benar tega yaa ... " gumam Ino. Gadis bersurai pirang panjang itu melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Sai menatap bingung apa yang dibicarakan Ino.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang katakan, " Ino mendecih mendengar perkataan Sai.

"Tentang taruhan yang kau buat bersama teman-temanmu yang melibatkan Sakura! " ujar Ino dengan tajam. Sai terdiam, pemuda bersurai hitam itu mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan kekasihnya.

"Lalu? " ucap Sai dengan polos. Ino kesal mendapat respon dari Sai. Kekasihnya benar-benar bodoh apa bagaimana sih?!

"Kau tau kan Sakura itu sahabatku? Kenapa kau tidak menghentikan mereka menjadikan Sakura sebagai taruhan?! " ucap Ino yang mulai emosi. Sai mengerti, pemuda bersurai hitam itu mengerti apa yang Ino katakan. Ini tentang Sakura.

"Kau tidak bisa sepenuhnya menyalahkanku Ino. Taruhan itu ... aku sempat meminta mereka untuk mengganti tapi - "

"Tapi apa!? Kau tetap tidak bisa menyelamatkan Sakura dari taruhan bodoh itu kan! " mata Ino mulai memanas. Oh Sai benci itu, Ia benci melihat raut sedih di wajah Ino.

"Tenanglah Ino, aku bisa- "

"Lepas! " teriak Ino. Ino menyingkirkan tangan Sai yang mencoba menenangkannya.

"Kau tega sekali Sai, Sakura itu sahabatku ... " lirih Ino.

"Apakah kau tau dampak dari taruhan bodoh kalian itu?! Sahabatku menderita! Sasuke memutuskannya begitu saja tanpa memperdulikan perasaan tulus Sakura yang benar-benar mencintai si brengsek itu! Apa kau tau! " teriak Ino. Air mata mulai turun dari mata biru Ino. Sai panik, Ia mencoba mendekati Ino tapi kekasihnya itu malah memberi jarak.

"Kita putus! " ucap Ino akhirnya. Perempuan bak barbie itu muak dengan sikap kekasihnya itu. Seharusnya Sai tahu Sakura itu sahabat Ino, harusnya Sai mencoba menyelamatkan Sakura dari taruhan bodoh itu kan? Tapi apa yang Sai lakukan? Sai bahkan membiarkan Sakura sampai perasaan Sakura dicampakkan begitu saja oleh Sasuke.

"Kau tidak bisa memutuskanku begitu saja Ino. Masalah Sakura jelas berbeda dengan hubungan kita. " jelas Sai.

"Kenapa tidak bisa! " tantang Ino.

"Dengar, aku lebih memilih perasaan sahabatku. Kalau dia sakit, maka aku juga sakit. Kau tanggung akibat dari taruhan bodohmu itu! Kalian semua telah menyakiti hati Sakura yang jelas tidak tau apa-apa, apa salahnya! Kalian boleh saja taruhan apapun, tapi ingat ... perasaan tidak bisa dijadikan taruhan. Karena perasaan sejatinya terlahir dengan tulus dari hati. " jelas Ino. Setelahnya Ino memilih beranjak meninggalkan Sai yang termenung dengan perkataan Ino.

.

.

.

.

.

Haruno Sakura menaiki tangga kampusnya dengan segera. Ia lupa bahwa pagi tadi Ia mendapat pesan dari teman fakultasnya bahwa pembimbingnya mencarinya. Dan sekarang Sakura baru ingat, karena seharian ini Sakura menghabiskan waktunya di perpus untuk mengerjakkan tugasnya.

Sakura berjalan menuju kantor pembimbingnya, semoga saja Shizune-sensei belum pulang, gumamnya. Sakura memelankan langkahnya ketika melihat sosok Sasuke yang berjalan seakan menghampirinya. Raut wajah Sakura berubah datar.

Dan bagai adegan slowmotion, ketika mereka berjalan berhadapan tidak ada diantara mereka yang menatap sama-sekali. Mereka terlihat seperti orang asing, padahal kenyataannya mereka sempat menghabiskan waktu bersama. Sakura menatap lurus ke depan dengan pandangan datarnya, begitu pun dengan Sasuke.

Sakura memegangi dadanya yang tiab-tiba bergemuruh. Sakura harus kuat, dia tidak boleh terlihat lemah. Dan Sakura sudah bertekad bahwa dia akan melupakan Sasuke. Laki-laki yang dengan brengseknya mempermainkan perasaannya.

Sakura menghela napasnya, begitu Ia sampai di kantor. Sakura mengetuk pintu kemudian membukannya. Ia masuk dan mencari sosok pembimbingnya, dan syukurlah pembimbingnya masih belum pulang. Sakura menghampirinya.

"Shizune- _sensei,_ " ujar Sakura. Wanita bersurai hitam pendek itu mendongak, "Ah, Sakura. Akhirnya kau mendatangiku juga, " ujar Shizune. "Duduklah! " suruh Shizune. Sakura mengangguk dan duduk di depan Shizune.

"Kau begitu sulit dihubungi akhir-akhir ini. " gumam Shizune sembari membuka sebuah buku bersampul coklat.

"Maaf, ponselku hilang. " jawab Sakura. Bohong, Sakura jelas bohong karena Sakura sengaja tidak mengaktifkan ponselnya karena Ia sedang tidak ingin diganggu.

"Begini, Sakura. Aku melihat transkrip nilaimu yang menurun drastis. " ucap Shizune dengan serius. Sakura tersentak dan menatap Shizune.

"Dari semua nilai traskrip mahasiswa fakultas kedokteran, hanya nilaimulah yang terendah. Aku terkejut. Kau itu termasuk murid terpandai, nilaimu selalu memuaskan. Tapi, akhir-akhhir ini nilaimu menurun drastis. Dan bukan hanya itu saja, banyak dosen yang mengeluh tentang perkembangan nilaimu Sakura. Kalau seperti ini, aku tidak yakin kau bisa lulus dengan gelar doktermu itu. Mengingat ini adalah semester serakhirmu. " jelas Shizune, menyerahkan traskrip nilai kepada Sakura.

Sakura hanya bisa terdiam. Sakura menatap miris nilai-nilainya yang menurun drastis.

"Apa ada masalah? Atau ada yang menganggumu? Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku kalau kau mau. Jujur, aku sangat menyayangkan nilaimu yang menurun drastis ini. Kupikir kau ada masalah, " gumam Shizune menatap Sakura.

"Maaf guru, memang ada sedikit masalah yang sedang menggangguku. Tapi guru tenang saja, aku bisa mengatasinya. Dan tentang nilaiku, aku minta maaf. Aku akan mencoba memperbaikinya. " ucap Sakura mantap. Shizune mengangguk, "Aku sudah membicarakan perihal nilaimu pada orangtuamu. Karena kau sulit sekali dihubungi jadi ... aku menghubungi orangtuamu, " kata Shizune. Sakura mengangguk mengerti.

"Berjuanglah Sakura, kau harus berjuang di semester terakhirmu di kampus ini. Aku yakin kau pasti bisa! " dukung Shizune.

"Terima kasih, guru ... " gumam Sakura. Ia bersyukur karena pembimbingnya memberinya semangat disaat Ia berada di titik terendah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setiba di rumah, Sakura dikejutkan dengan kondisi ayahnya yang sedang sakit. Ketika Sakura ingin melihat kondisi ayahnya, Ibunya melarngnya karena ayahnya sedang beristirahat dan mengatakan pada Sakura untuk tidak terlalu mengkahawatirkan kondisi ayahnya.

Namun malamnya, Ibunya mendatanginya dan menyuruh Sakura untuk menemui ayahnya di ruang kerja ayahnya dimana ayahnya sudah menunggunya.

"Bagaimana kondisi Ayah? " ucap Sakura lembut menatap wajah Ayahnya. Sang Ayah tersenyum menatap putrinya, "Ayah baik-baik saja sayang. "

"Kau sudah mendatangi pembimbingmu? Tempo hari Shizune- _sensei_ mendatangi kami. Beliau membicarakan nilai mu yang akhir-akhir ini menurun. Ada apa denganmu Sakura? " ucap sang Ayah yang langsung berbica ke topik pembicaraan. Sakura menunduk, Ayahnya pasti kecewa melihat nilainya yang menurun.

"Aku sudah mendatanginya. Dan ... maafkan Saku, Ayah ... " gumam Sakura menyesal.

"Kami tidak tau apa yang sedang terjadi denganmu sehingga nilaimu menurun drastis. Tapi kami percaya, bahwa dari awal kau mengambil fakultas kedokter'an adalah karena cita-citamu yang ingin menyembuhkan orang yang sakit. Kami yakin kau tidak akan mengecewakan kami sayang. " ucap Sang Ibu, mengelus pundak Sakura.

"Segera selesaikan masalah yang menganggumu dan fokuslah pada cita-citamu Sakura. Ayah yakin, kau bukanlah orang yang dengan gampangnya menyepelekan cita-cita yang sudah kau idamkan dari dulu. Jangan sia-siakan perjuanganmu selama ini. Ini adalah semester terakhirmu, dan itu artinya gelar doktermu sudah sampai di depan mata. " ucapan Sang Ayah membuat Sakura terharu. Dengan segera Sakura memeluk Ayahnya, " Maafkan Saku Ayah, Saku berjanji, akan memperbaiki nilaiku yang menurun. Saku harus mendapatkan gelar itu. " gumam Sakura yang menangis di pundak Ayahnya. Ayahnya tersenyum dan mengelus surai putrinya.

Sakura sadar, terlarut dalam kesedihannya akan kandasnya hubungannya berdampak buruk pada kondisi nilai kuliahnya. Dengan bodohnya Ia terlarut-larut dengan kesedian yang tak berujung pada kebahagiaan. Harusnya Ia sadar diri. Dan malam ini Sakura berjanji untuk melupakan perasaannya kepada Sasuke. Dan besok Sakura harus fokus pada mata kuliahnya. Sakura berjanji dia tidak akan mengecewakan kedua orangtuanya dan juga Shizune yang sudah memberinya dukungan dan semangat.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura menepati janjinya. Ia mulai memfokuskan pada kuliahnya. Gelar dokter harus Ia dapatkan. Sakura giat belajar untuk mengejar nilainya yang tertinggal. Setiap ada waktu, Sakura gunakan untuk belajar dan belajar. Bahkan beberapa kali Sakura menolak ajakan Ino dan Karin yang mengajaknya refresing karena merasa bosan melihat Sakura yang selalu sibuk dengan bukunya. Namun sahabatnya akhirnya mengerti saat Sakura menjelaskan bahwa Sakura harus giat belajar untuk mengejar nilainya yang menurun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari kelulusanpun tiba. Berkat kegigihan Sakura yang memang dasarnya pintar. Sakura berhasil memperbaiki nilainya. Dan terbukti Sakura lulus dengan nilai yang memuaskan dan gelar dokter yang akhirnya bisa Ia gapai dengan perjuangan dan kerja keras serta dukungan dari orangtuanya. Sakura bersyukur kepada Kami-sama yang masih memberinya kesempatan untuk memperbaiki hidupnya untuk lebih baik dan tidak mengecewakan orangtuanya.

"Selamat untuk kita yang lulus dengan gelar dokter! " teriak Ino semangat. Sakura dan Karin tertawa. Tiga sahabat itu begitu cantik di hari kelulusan mereka.

"Dan selamat juga untuk sahabat kita yang lulus dengan nilai terbaiknya! " seru Karin melirik Sakura. Ino tertawa kemudian memeluk Sakura.

"Oia, setelah ini kau ingin melanjutkan kemana? Ah, kudengar Konoha Hospital menawarimu? " tanya Ino kepada Sakura.

"Hmmm. Seperinya tidak. " ucap Sakura. Ino cemberut. "Kenapa? Aku saja mau kok kalau mereka menawariku. Tapi sayang Sunagakure terlebih dulu menawariku bersama Karin benarkan? " Kata Ino menyikut Karin. Gadis bersurai merah itu mengangguk. "Apa jangan-jangan kau malah ingin menyusul kami ke Suna? Kau pasti tidak tahan berjauhan dari kami kan? " goda Karin. Sakura tertawa dan mengibaskan tangannya.

"Bukan. Tempo hari, saat kakakku yang berada di Milan mengabariku, dia bilang di Afrika sedang dibutuhkan tenaga medis. Mengingat tenaga medis di Negara itu masih minim. Dan aku, memutuskan untuk menjadi relawan di sana. " ucap Sakura. Mata beriris hijau teduhnya menatap langit yang cerah.

"Hei, daripada jadi relawan lebih baik bekerja dan dapat uang kan? " ujar Ino. Sakura tersenyum, "Alasanku ingin menjadi dokter adalah karena aku ingin menyembuhkan orang-oraang yang sakit. Dan mereka di sana membutuhkanku. "

Karin dan Ino terdiam. Begitu mulianya hati Sakura. Sahabatnya rela menjadi relawan sementara dia sempat ditawari bekerja di salah satu rumah sakit yang terkenal di Konoha namun Sakura menolaknya. Dan memilih Afrika sebagai pilihannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari keberangkatan Sakura ke Afrika tiba. Sudah ada orangtuanya, Ino dan Karin yang mengantarnya di bandara.

"Ayah, Ibu doakan aku. Terima kasih sudah mendukungku selama ini. " ucap Sakura memeluk Ayah dan Ibunya. Sakura menangis saat memeluk orangtuanya. "Kalian sangat berarti dalam hidupku. "

"Do'a kami selalu menyertaimu sayang. Kami mendukung keputusan terbaik yang kau ambil. Kau berbeda dengan kakakmu. Tapi kami bangga dengan kalian berdua. Kami sangat menyayangimu. " ucap sang Ayah. Sakura mengangguk kemudian beralih memeluk Ibunya.

"Kalian berdua harus selalu sehat. Kabari aku jika ada apa-apa, " pesan Sakura kepada kedua orangtuanya.

"Kami pasti akan merindukanmu Jidat sayang. " ujar Ino, memeluk Sakura setelah gadis bersurai sepunggung itu menoleh ke arahnya. Sakura tertawa. "Aku juga pasti merindukan kalian, " Sakura melirik Karin.

"Jangan lupa kabari kami setelah kau sampai Afrika, " pesan Karin. Sakura mengangguk.

"Ino, " ujarnya kepada Ino. Gadis bersurai pirang panjang itu menoleh.

"Baikanlah dengan Sai. Sungguh Sai sudah meminta maaf padaku. Hubungan kalian tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan masalah yang sedang kualami. " Ino memutar matanya bosan.

"Akan kupikirkan. " jawab Ino asal-asalan. Sakura tersenyum dan mencium pipi Ino. Ino mendelik.

"Dan untukmu Karin, " ucapnya menatap Karin.

"Kutunggu undangan dari kalian. Jangan sampai undangan kalian tidak sampai ditanganku. " ucap Sakura. Pipi Karin merona, " _Urusai_ Jidat! "

Sakura terwara, "Yasudah, aku pergi ya ... " ucap Sakura. Semuanya mengangguk dan melambaikan tangannya kepada Sakura saat Sakura menarik kopernya dan masuk ke dalam.

.

.

.

.

.

"Haahhh, rasanya sepi sekali tidak ada Sakura, " keluh Ino.

"Jadi kau tidak menganggapku babi! " cibir Karin. Ino yang menyadari raut wajah sebal Karin nyengir kuda. Mereka kini sedang menikmati makan siang di sebuah restoran di Konoha. Sudah seminggu sejak keberangkatan Sakura menuju Afrika. Ino dan Karin menghabiskan waktu seharian bersama untuk mengelilingi kota Konoha karena besok mereka sudah harus menuju Sunagakure. Tempat mereka bekerja menjalankan kewajiban mereka sebagai dokter.

"Hati Sakura begitu mulia. Dia memilih menjadi relawan di sana ketimbang menerima tawaran di Konoha hospital. " gumam Ino.

"Kau benar. Selain mulia dia juga baik. Kuharap Sakura menemukan dambatan hatinya di Afrika sana, " lanjut Karin.

"Hei, mana bisa begitu! Kau mau Sakura bersuamikan orang berkulit hitam? Hmmm, aku sih pikir-pikir, " protes Ino. Karin mendecih,

"Orang baik berjodoh dengan orang baik. Sakura itu gadis baik-baik dia pasti mendapatkan pria baik-baik juga. Percuma tampang keren tapi hati busuk! Kalaupun Sakura berjodoh dengan orang Afrika meskipun wajahnya jelek tapi dia mempunyai hati yang dengan tulus mencintai Sakura, aku setuju saja. Daripada dengan tampang keren tapi hatinya busuk dan bisanya cuma menyakiti perasaan wanita yang tidak tau apa-apa! " jelas Karin. Karin sedikit meninggikan ucapannya, dan sesekali matanya melirik seseorang yang duduk di pojok. Ino menyeringai begitu mengetahui siapa gerangan yang diam-diam Karin lirik dengan suara yang agak ditinggikan.

"Rasakan itu! "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

4th kemudian ...

Wanita bersurai pink sepundak, dengan belahan rambut menyamping dan tak lupa 2 jepit rambut yang menjepit poninya menambah kesan manis terlihat menoleh kesana-kemari mencari seseorang yang hari ini menjemputnya. Wanita itu baru saja tiba dari Afrika.

"Sakura! "

Wanita itu menoleh dan seketika senyum manis tersemat di wajah ayunya yang semakin dewasa. Ia menghampiri pria bersurai merah yang sudah menunggunya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu sayang? " ucap pria bersurai merah itu ketika Sakura memeluknya.

"Sangat baik. Aku rindu sekali denganmu ... " sang pria tersenyum.

"Aku juga, oia ada kabar baik. " ucap sang pria. "Apa? " gumam Sakura.

"Tokyo Internasional Hospital sudah tidak sabar menunggu kedatanganmu, " ucapnya. Dan Sakura kembali melebarkan senyumnya.

"Akhirnya ... Tokyo aku pulang, " gumam Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Haruno- _sensei!_ Korban kecelakaan! " teriak salah satu perawat kepada Sakura yang saat itu melintas di koridor rumah sakit. Di belakang si perawat bisa Sakura lihat beberapa perawat mendorong ranjang dengan seseorang yang tergelatak tak berdaya. Mengerti dengan situasi Sakura mengangguk. "Segera bawa ke ruang perawatan! " suruhnya. Mereka serempak mengangguk.

Sakura menyusul dan ikut mendorong ranjang dorong, namun detik berikutnya iris hijau teduhnya tertegun begitu menatap wajah korban kecelakaan yang tak sadarkan diri.

Seorang pria dengan jas hitam yang membungkus tubuhnya. Meskipun sudah lama Sakura tidak berjumpa dengan sosok pria yang tengah tak sadarkan diri, Sakura masih ingat wajah pria yang pernah mencampakan perasaanya dulu.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Takdir mempermainkannya dengan mempertemukan mereka kembali. Sosok pria yang tak sadarkan diri dengan mata terpejam itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Pria yang dulu pernah menempati posisi teratas hatinya sekaligus menyakiti hatinya.

"Haruno- _sensei!_ " Sakura bagaikan orang linglung, Ia bahkan mengabaikan panggilan perawat yang memanggilnya.

" _Sensei!_ " teriak salah-satu perawat dengan memegang lengan Sakura. Sakura tersentak kaget.

"Kita harus menyelamatkan nyawa korban kecelakaan ini. Dia kehilangan banyak darah. " ucap perawat itu. Semua perawat menatap bingung Sakura yang tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya.

Sakura kembali tertegun, Ia menatap kondisi Sasuke. Kepalanya berdarah, dan sepertinya memang benar Ia harus menyelamatkan nyawa pasien. Sakura tidak boleh mencampur adukkan masalah pribadinya dengan tugasnya sebagai dokter.

"Bawa dia masuk! " perintah Sakura akhirnya. Dengan segera para perawat mendorong ranjang dorong memasuki ruang perawatan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dor! Wkwkwkw :D gue datang lagi bawa fic abal ini. Abisnya tangan udah gatel pingin publish. Pinginnya sih lanjutin fic yang MC, tapi idenya ngga dapet-dapet malah nyasarnya ke fic ini XD...

Semoga suka deh,

Salam,

JJ Cassei.


End file.
